


Sacrifical Virgin

by oshunanat



Series: Dean is a Gift [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Maybe there are lies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reluctant Dean, Sex to protect Sam, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: The last time Dean could have saved people by sacrificing a virgin, he didn't. Castiel wouldn't let him make that mistake again.





	Sacrifical Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> New to the fandom, but not new to slash. One of my all time favorite kinks is a slutty guy having his first time reluctantly. This is very much a S4 Castiel and set around the mid-point of that season.
> 
> Also, I used Google for the Latin, so I apologized if its horribly botched.

"Are you sure about this? About there being no other way." Dean said, joking in that way that belied the fact that he was scared shitless. He'd hated being separated from Sam, but now was glad of it. He couldn't fathom his brother seeing him like this.

"Would I lie to you?" Castiel said in a bland, almost emotionless way.

"Possibly," Dean said. "But just leaving me here would get me equally dead with no blood on your hands." A small voice inside of him was telling him to _shut up_ but he was too nervous to not at least get borderline mouthy.

"True. But luckily for you I have orders to protect these humans today."

"By fucking me," Dean said blandly, still not sure how he'd come to be in this position - hands and knees and naked in the center of a pentagram drawn in a dusty old barn. The angel was still fully dressed and seemingly blasé about the whole affair.

"If you prefer, I could just kill you," Cas offered. "It might take me a while to get back down to Hell to rescue again though. It's not exactly that simple to do."

"No, no," Dean said. "I'm good."

"Throughout human history, humans have been offered up to gods in sacrifice," Castiel intoned. "Usually a heart, sometimes by being strung up by their feet after their throats had been slit.  Sometimes a ritualistic death of a virgin." Castiel reached down to run a hand across Dean's bare skin, the light touch of hand to flesh raising goose bumps all up and down Dean's body and, in an unexpected development for Dean, seemingly to his dick. "But that is not the _only_ way to sacrifice a virgin, not if the deity deigned to appear."

Cas bent down to whisper in Dean's ear. "Your hole is still untouched." He ran his fingers across Dean's mouth. "That is virginal enough for a very literal spell. Me, something that is by definition holy, taking you will count as the sacrifice we need to purify the town of this terrible illness."

Dean swallowed. There was nothing else _to_ say. This plague was threatening to be biblical, and if it spread beyond the confines of a tiny town, there was no telling how many would die because of it.

Sam was already sick.

 "Do it," he said thickly. As he glanced up at Castiel, he suddenly felt so small before the angel. Ever since Cas had come into his life, he'd know that Cas was something bigger than the almost run-of-the-mill demons they'd seemed to be fighting more and more often. Now though he _felt_ it, he _believed_ it. He was small, and he was offering himself up to aid the greater good. That was a Righteous Man did, right?

"The ritual, Dean," Castiel intoned. "You must start it and you will end it when your seed is spilled." There was a pause as only the sound in the room was a zip being lowered and the sound of hand stroking flesh, preparing himself for what was on offer.

Dean's eyes closed, nominally to help him remember the spell. Also because he wasn't sure he wanted to look, out of fear or awe or less. He couldn't name the emotion.

_In nomine Dei_

A finger, slicked with something that Dean didn't know and wasn't sure he wanted to know what it is, pressed against him.

The finger moved against him as a hum started to fill the room.

_Hostias tibi offero_

The finger withdrew itself, and something wider, something harder, something _hotter_ pressed against him.

_Hoc castitate_

The angel's dick started pushing. Insistent. Demanding.

_Ad Deum_

Claiming. He was being claimed. He could feel Cas' power strumming through that body. Blood rushed past his ears and almost drowned own the ragged sounds of his own breath.

_Et hoc_

Castiel began to thrust. He was not gentle. Dean didn't expect it to _be_ gentle but this was still beyond what he had expected, what he had planned for. It was getting hard to speak, harder to think, harder to do anything but feel.

_Et in purificationem loco isto._

The room was now thick with the smells of sex and the thickness of  magic.

"Again. Repeat it until you end this. I cannot do it for you."

Dean began the prayer again, mind so foggy that Cas' words didn't sink in until Cas moved Dean's own hand onto his prick and started to jerk him off.

Right.

_In nominae Dei…_

The Latin began to flow off his lips in time to the stroke of his hand, in time of the slapping of flesh on flesh. The focus on the prayer helped him ignore the conflicting feelings of lust and embarrassment that were coursing through his body that only got hotter as Castiel grew more confident, cocky even as he started to make Dean moan on almost every other word until a sharp hand came down on his ass, helping bring his world to focus again.

_Et hoc_

Cas began to growl. "End this! Now!"

_Et in purificationem loco isto._

Dean screamed as he spilled his seed onto the earth. As he milked himself, his ass milked Castiel and within moments,  the angel's seed, the angel's Grace, the angel's _essence_ filled him, claimed him, marked Dean as his even as the power burst out through the barn and into the surrounding countryside.

Dean's sobs were broken by two whispered words.

"Sacrifice accepted."

And then, Dean was alone.

*

He came to the sound of his phone ringing.

Somehow his clothing and his phone were thoughtfully in reach. Good too, because when he pushed himself up to grab it, everything ached on a new level.

"Bobby," Dean said hoarsely.

"I don't know how you beat me to the punch, but congratulations man."

"Huh?"

"I was getting ready to call you to say I found a way to defeat this asshole, but then all of the sudden everyone started waking up. They're calling it a miracle. I don't know what you did, but good job."

Dean swallowed thickly.

"So Sam's okay, right?"

"A little thirsty, and a little fuzzy on the details of the past few days. But that's probably for the best. Try and get yourself back here soon, okay?"

"Yeah, man," Dean said as he pushed himself to unsteady feet and dressed as fast as he could stand it. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

And he suspected, so too would Castiel be back once more.


End file.
